Possession
by panni2
Summary: This story is about a young girl named Kate. At least, that's who she used to be. Now, she is only half herself, and that is the half that no one can see. She is possessed, terrified, and helpless. Find out what happens when she stumbles upon Sam and Dean. I am excited, because this is my first fanfiction! Constructive criticism is welcome.


Chapter 1

All I could think about was the cold, the dreadful cold. It enveloped me and froze the blood in my veins. I felt like my heart was turned to ice. The only thing worse was the fact that I couldn't move. Something was controlling me. I didn't know what is, but I did know that I was terrified. I felt half alive. At times I was awake, I saw my friends, my teachers. They acted like everything was fine, like there wasn't evil eating away at my soul. I tried to warn them, but nothing I attempted to do made a difference. Other times, I drifted off into darkness, as if falling asleep. I'd wake up a while later, hoping it was all a dream, but my wish was never granted. It was torturing me, messing with my head. I couldn't do anything to stop it.

It was inside me for a month, cracking jokes while forcing me through life. All I could do was watch. Watch, as all control was ripped from my grasp. Watch, as it lived my life instead of me. Watch, as the world that I knew was washed away. As the days passed, my fear slowly turned into deep, pure hatred. Hatred for the creature ruining my life. The hatred melted away some of the ice, but the desperation remained. The fight to take back my body continued.

For a while, it did nothing I wouldn't have done. I knew it was planning something, though. One day after class, it approached Emily. Emily and I had known each other since kindergarten. She befriended me when I was the new kid by inviting me to her birthday party. Since that day we spent together in cheap, princess costumes, we were inseparable. I loved her like a sister. Being with her in my freakish state made me twice as miserable. She had no clue what was going on, and she was bound to get hurt.

"Emily, want to hang out and study tonight? I know calculus isn't your strong point," it teased, saying the words my lips. I wanted to scream in anger. It had no right to talk to my best friend like that. It was not what she deserved. Emily rolled her eyes. She didn't think it strange that I would be messing with her. It had always been a part of our relationship.

"Sure," she replied. "But, we shouldn't stay up very late, school is going to be tough tomorrow," she added knowingly. Her remark saddened me to the core.

_Come on, Emily! You have to realize that this is not me!_

"Don't worry, mom, we won't stay up late. By the way, you can sleep over if you want. It'll save you some precious sleeping time," it responded cockily.

_Okay, you bastard, only I can pull the mom card on Emily. After I rip your poor excuse for a son of a bitch out of my body, I will toss you back to hell where you belong._

I knew that my outburst didn't help anything. I also knew that no one actually heard my violent thoughts. But, it did give me a shred of hope to hang onto. I was determined to make it out of this. I needed to make it out of this, for myself and for everyone I loved. I couldn't keep worrying about what will happen to them. Faintly, I heard my innocent, sweet friend laugh at a joke she thought I made, before I drifted away into unconsciousness.

When I finally rejoined reality, I saw two handsome figures in front of me. They seemed very intent on figuring something out.

"Did you know Mike well?" the taller one asked. He had the most gorgeous, wavy brown hair.

"Not personally," it answered as I soaked in the image of the muscular duo in front of me. I was transfixed, not paying attention to the conversation. But, the next comment from the ugly creature caught my full attention. "Mike was only a classmate, no one special." No one special? That was the last straw. This idiot had been mocking my friends and embarrassing me for weeks now. The least the bloody thing could do was acknowledge my boyfriend as someone special in my life. The rage that filled me then couldn't be put into words. All my fear and sadness disappeared in an instant. I was going to get this lying _thing _out of my body once and for all. I struggled, trying to lift my arms. Nothing. My determination hadn't helped at all. Try as I might, I could not move a muscle. I felt so helpless, I wanted to burst into tears.

"Really, we heard that he was your boyfriend," the older one questioned. It sighed.

"Well, the truth is that he and I broke up recently, and I have been trying to forget about him. He was a cheating bastard," it lied. The two eyed each other suspiciously.

"All the same, we are sorry for his death, thank you for your time," the man said with a fake smile, and the two walked away, hands in their pockets. My mind couldn't fully comprehend what he had just said. The same word just kept repeating itself in my mind. Death.

_No, that was impossible, Mike couldn't be dead!_

Suddenly, I knew that I couldn't take it anymore. The suffering, the cold, the death of someone so special in my life, it was eating away at me. So much emotion roared through me, I thought I would burst. The last thing I remember before blacking out, is a single tear rolling down my cheek.

Emily was tied to a chair, gagged. She was struggling. My back was to her, but I clearly saw her in my bedroom mirror. Her blonde locks were a messy tangle and her blue eyes were wide with terror. I knew then, that we could never be the same, careless friends, again. She was terrified of me, thought I was a monster. She would never look at me the same way she used to, would never trust me. My eyes darted back to my own reflection. I had a cool expression on my face, which was far from how I really felt. My wavy, amber hair hung neatly down to my shoulders. Then, startling me, the creature pulled my mouth into a creepy smile and flashed its glassy, all-black eyes. Emily screamed. It spun around and started advancing towards her, a dagger in hand.

"Please, Kate, don't hurt me!" she cried weakly. All she got in response was a cold, demonic laugh, which made her start sobbing.

_Oh, Emily, I am so sorry! I am trying so hard to stop it, but I can't do anything. Don't you understand? You are the most important person in my life. I would never, in a million years, try to hurt you. You comforted me when my heart was broken, you stayed by my side when everyone else left. You were always the person I could turn to when I needed help. I have always cherished our friendship and I know how lucky I am to have a friend so loyal and perfect. I love you. _

Emily was oblivious to my emotional thoughts. All she knew, was that her best friend was betraying her.The girl she had known all her life was now a nightmare she could never forget. The friendship they had was now lying, broken to pieces, on the floor. It stopped in front of her and grabbed her face with my free hand.

"Get away from me!" Emily yelled, trying to wrench her head out of my grasp.

"Well, aren't you a fighter? Pity you are going to die. Wait, let me think, I don't care," it retorted viciously.

"Please, Kate," she pleaded in a whisper. My heart broke in two at her words.

_My best friend is going to get murdered and it's my fault._

It pressed to dagger against her neck. Emily choked back a sob. It hesitated for a moment, seeming to savor the fact that she was at his mercy, and with one violent movement, slit her throat. That's when the door burst open.


End file.
